sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wispy Ruins
thumb|Angel Cartel LogoVorkommen: Feythabolis, vor allem I-3ODK Konstellation Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Dieser "Kampf Relic Site" hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt auch direkt in den dritten gelangen. Die Beschleunigungstore können bis in den dritten Abschnitt durchflogen werden, ohne dass ein Schiff abgeschossen werden muss. Erster Abschnitt - Terrace thumb|Wispy Ruins - TerracePopup bim Warp-in: ''Database Information - DED Deep space scouts briefly explored this strange site and left behind a rather cryptic note. As far as you can tell some ancient ruins lie within, but who built them or what treasures might lie buried there are anyone's guess.'' Zwei Beschleunigungstore werden durch drei Gruppen von Gegnern bewacht; das linke ist das Gate to Portal, das rechte ist das Gate to Hall. Mittig sind schlangenförmige Felsen zu finden, in denen einige Strukturen eingebaut worden sind. Erste Welle *1 Angel Stasis Tower - web *1 Named Battleship - Angel Raid Commander (Gist Seraphim) - Trigger *8 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim/Throne) *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Phalanx) *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *3 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) Zweite Welle Meldung: More pirates have appeared! *9 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim/Saint/Throne) - tw. Target Painter *7 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Legionnaire/Primus/Tribunus) *2 Elie Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Raider) Strukuren: keine Beute Zweiter Abschnitt - Portal thumb|Wispy Ruins - PortalPopup beim Warp-In: ''Database Information - Charred remains and debris litter the area. A confrontation between the pirate scavengers and rogue drones must have taken place some time in the past, as the empty drone bunkers and ruined pirate ship carcasses would indicate.'' Erste Welle *1 Named Battleship - Gist Relay Commander (Gist Seraphim) - Trigger bei Beschuss *12 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim/Saint/Throne) - tw. Target Painter *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Legionnaire) *4 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) Zweite Welle Meldung: As the Gist Relay Commander is attacked he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming *1 Named Battleship - Gist Relay Commander (Gist Seraphim) - Trigger bei Beschuss *6 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *8 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) *4 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) Dritte Welle Meldung: As the Gist Relay Commander is attacked he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming *7 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *7 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler/Outlaw/Thug) ''- tw. web/scramble'' Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor: Gate to Hall. Strukuren: keine Beute Dritter Abschnitt - Hall thumb|Wispy Ruins - HallPopup beim Warp-In: ''Database Information - A large force of drones has taken up residence in this area. They obviously benefit greatly from salvaging the remnants of the former inhabitants, which still litters this patch of space. A drone presence this large could not be formed without an abundance of raw materials.'' Dronen!! Sie bewachen eine alte Station, die bereits von einigen Dronenstrukturen überwuchtert ist. Erste Welle *8 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries - Trigger *10 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *8 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle Meldung: Drones have been deployed from the Drone Bunkers in response to the attack on the sentry guns! *4 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3 Battlecruiser (Exterminator/Siege/Striker Alvatis) *4 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi) web/scramble In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Floating Debris und einen Talocan Debris Segment, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer knacken kann. Es kann sein, dass beim Knacken der Behälter eine moderater Smartbomb ausgelöst wird. Someone has triggered an ancient land mine! All ships inside the blast radius take damage. Mögliche Beute Talocan Debris Segment: *Talocan Bauteile (zB Talocan Reflective Sheets) Mögliche Beute Floating Debris: *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Sanctum Strukuren: keine Beute Vierter Abschnitt - Sanctum thumb|Wispy Ruins - SanctumPopup beim Warp-In: ''Database Information - The source of the drone infestation seems to lie in this deadspace pocket, located inside a fiery nebula. The extreme and hostile environment, accompanied by a very heavy drone presence, semms to have kept most of the looters away, as two fully intact ancient ruins would indicate.'' Erste Welle *1 Hive Mother - Trigger *6 Tower Drone Sentries *15 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *12 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Zweite Welle - sobald Hive Mother Armor Schaden bekommt Meldung: The Drone Hive Mother has deployed Drone Cruise Missile Batteries along with more drone ships! *4 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *9 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) Die Hive Mother verfügt über einen effizienten Armor Repairer - es braucht also mehr als ein Schiff, um diese Dronensentry kaputt zu schiessen. Ist dies endlich geschafft, erscheint im Local folgende Meldung: The Hive Mother has been eliminated, and the buzz of drone communications slowly calms down. Some drones machines may still be active, but at least their numbers will no longer be replenished by the frenzied replication process inside the Drone Mother. Es bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem ein 20th Overseer's Personal Effects (ca 60 Mio ISK wert) und - mit etwas Glück - ein Tech2 Mindlink Implantat zu finden ist. Dazu ein paar wenige Alloys. In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 2 Ancient ruins, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer knacken kann; jedoch erscheinen bei Annäherung noch ein paar Angel Piraten: Dritte Welle - bei Annäherung an eine der Ancient ruins Meldung: Orkan Zoken: Looks like they've approached the ancient ruins and have started the excavation process! They'll never know what hit 'em, and the treasure will be OURS! Nyahaha. A large group of pirate ships has appeared! *1 Faction Battleship - Orkan Zoken (Domination General) *4 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *2 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Phalanx) Orkan Zoken lässt übliche Domination Beute fallen: Hundemarke, Munition und evtl ein (paar) Domination Modul(e). Sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Ausserdem wird beim Knacken der Behälter eine massive Smartbomb ausgelöst mit mehreren Tausend Punkten Schaden - also sollte man nicht gerade mit einer kleinen Fregatte dort rangehen. Huge bursts of energy and material spurt from the ancient ruins as someone approaches them. Some kind of ancient technology seems to have been put in place to protect the ruins. Your ship takes damage! Mögliche Beute Ancient ruins: *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1) Es gibt ein Tor zurück zum Abschnitt Portal *''Vielen Dank an Laso Mbra für die Hilfe beim Auskundschaften dieses Komplexes'' Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site